Gareth Bryne
Gareth Bryne is a former Captain-General of the Queen's Guard in Andor, in which he also served in the capacity of First Prince of the Sword to Queen Morgase Trakand, although they were never married, and Bryne never held or actively sought the title. His sigil is three golden stars, each of five rays. The sign of House Bryne is a bull wearing a collar of roses. He is well known as one of the Five Great Captains, the finest generals in the Westlands. Birth and Early Life Little is known of Bryne's early life, save he was born in Kore Springs, a small town in Braem Wood in the north-east of Andor. He joined the Queen's Guard in the 950s or 960s NE and rose to the rank of Captain-General during the reign of Queen Mordrellen Mantear. He served Queen Mordrellen and, after the Third Succession War, Queen Morgase Trakand, ably and well. He served both Queen Mordrellen and Queen Morgase as First Prince of the Sword, the former after the disappearance of her son Luc, and the latter until her son Gawyn came of age, although before this could happen he was dismissed from serve by Morgase on the advice of Lord Gaebril, in 999 NE. Retirement After being put to retirement Bryne headed back to his family's manor in Kore Springs. It's there that he had a run-in with Siuan, Leane and Min, who had caused some damage to a farmer's homestead, and he dealt out their punishment. When they ran away Bryne set out after them and found them along with the rebel Aes Sedai in Salidar. New employment He presented himself before the Sisters there and explained why he had come, learning that it is the former Amyrlin Siuan Sanche he had been pursuing. After he was 'given' the runaways so they may fulfill their sentences, the rebel Aes Sedai approached Bryne about building them an army. He begrudgingly agreed, and has developed a growing respect for the Amyrlin Seat of the rebels, Egwene al'Vere. He says that he will follow where she leads, and that his army is hers to command. It is also strongly impled that he is in love with Siuan, and her with him, though their strong wills mean that a love-hate relationship seems to have formed. He reports to Egwene with the news that an Andoran army led by Pelivar Coelan and Arathelle Renshar with a few Murandy lords and there retainers are on the move to intercept the Salidar army. She sends him away to set up a meeting with them. He then escorts Egwene to the meeting and just about declares his loyally to her publicly. Bryne is currently commanding the rebel Aes Sedai army besieging Tar Valon. Sources A potted biography of Bryne is given by Gawyn in The Eye of the World, which states he served in Andor's army for the past three queens and was Captain-General and First Prince of the Sword for the last two. This would indicate he joined the army during the reign of Queen Mordrellen's predecessor and became Captain-General and First Prince of the Sword during her reign (which began before 968 NE and ended with her death in 972). This would clash with the information given (in The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time) that one Aranvor Naldwinn served as Captain-General during the Aiel War (976-978 NE) and was killed at the Battle of the Shining Walls. It is possible that the prolonged absence of a large contingent of Andoran troops - 28,000 men - during the war necessitated the temporary appointment of a second Captain-General. Viewing One of Min Farshaw's viewing revealed that he must always be near Suian Sanche, otherwise one or both of them may die. Category:Andor Category:Generals Category: Five Great Captains Category:Men